


A magician with skills

by EmieChii



Category: Original Work, object heads
Genre: Gen, Object Head, magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've gotten tickets to a show. Might as well check it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A magician with skills

**Author's Note:**

> Lovick CAN be interacted with romantically and well..sexually but only if that is requested from the readers.

You've always wanted to see one of Pendragon's shows, you've heard of him and people have spoken about him ever since it was announced that he would perform in your town's theater. You even managed to get a backstage pass from a friend of yours who insisted you'd come along. 

10:00 PM. You're currently in line to get in. There's people everywhere! You never knew just how popular this Pendragon was until now. You're lucky you even got that ticket in the first place. Somehow for the front row, closest to the stage.

10:58 PM you're STILL in line, god it's long and people are so slow! The show will begin soon! Ugh, your legs are sore from standing, you can barely wait to finally sit down.

11:20 PM FINALLY you're in and gotten yourself comfortable on a seat, just in time for the show. As the velvet robes are pulled aside " Ladies, Gentlemen! The show no one have been quiet about! He's great, he's lovely, Pendragon everyone! " the man on stage announced as a cloud of smoke suddenly erupted from the stage. 

A silhouette of a tall person stands in the smoke, a rectangular shape where a head would be. A pair of hands would reach out of the smoke, gloved fingers snapping once in near unison. " Welcome, welcome, stunning people! I am ever so grateful to be granted your presence~ " what smooth and near silky voice this person got! Although you can't see them before the smoke would split in the middle, revealing the man in it " I. Am Pendragon, I'll be your entertainment for tonight~ " now you can see his face.

He's tall, roughly six feet, rather handsome build if you must say so yourself. But it's his face that catches your and mostly everyone's attention. His skin is a milk chocolate brown and seemingly smooth, save for the stubble, a masculine but gentle shape. Thick but trimmed brows the left one raised while the right is lowered. A spades symbol on his left cheekbone. But what really grabs your attention, that must be his eyes. 

His eyes, although half-lidded, revealed strong, golden irises that scanned the area, visible to anyone who can see. God they're so beautiful you could just stare all night long. 

" As a starter, I will need everyone on the fifth row's attention. . . You! Lady with the kid beside you in blue. Be a dear and come to the stage, please~ Oh fret not, I don't bite..much " the last word on that sentence only made more sense when he grinned, revealing sharp teeth. 

Although hesitant, the woman walked up to the stage, she's rather average in looks, making you wonder why he didn't pick the lady with the fan, she's far more attractive. You continue watching however. 

" Tell me, mademoiselle, what must I do to know your name? " he asked, near bowing to the woman like she was a royal. She only looked frantic around as if trying not to laugh from embarrassment, crouching to introduce herself " M-Martha, my name is Martha " she near whispered to him. 

" Martha, hm~? Such lovely name for a lovely siren " he grinned as he stood up, holding the woman's hand to kiss the upper palm of it. " Tell me, fair siren, would you mind fetching me that hat over there? " he gestured to a silk hat on a table nearby. 

" Oh of course not! " the lady replied, hurrying over to the table to pick up the hat. But before she got a grip on it, it disappeared into thin air! The lady looked around, surprised for a moment. " Hrm? Did it fly away, Miss? " the man asked " if you wanted it so badly it was just to ask, you suit it, though " he gestured to his head. 

The woman looked confused at first before she noticed the hat had appeared atop of her head! She looked over to the man again " You can keep it, Martha. See it as a gift from me~ " he then gently escorted Martha off the stage " Perhaps give it to your husband, perhaps he'll become as attractive as you! " he added, causing a small laugh in the audience, although slightly impolite of him to say. 

" Now for the next course, I'll need...You! Man with the fascinating hair, c'mere " he called over, pointing with a cane as a boy in his teens got up on stage. He had a pink, spiky Mohawk. " What's your name? No no, let me guess! " he began circling the guy, occasionally tracing his body with gloved hands, although never below his waist. " Say...would your name be...Seymour? " the man asked as the boy looked quite shocked as he nodded " Uh, yeah! I'm Seymour, how'd ja know? "

" You just seemed like a Seymour~ anyway, hold these for me, will you? " Pendragon requested as he held his gloves over to the boy's hands, who gingerly held the silk gloves. " Dont lose them now, okay? " he added but before anything else, the boy immediately let go of what used to be the magician's gloves. A pair of white doves flew around in the theater, occasionally sitting down on people's heads before finally atop of Seymour's head. " Ahah! They like you! " the man laughed as he clapped his hands a few times as the doves just seemed to slump down and turn back into gloves. 

Pendragon would walk over and retrieve his gloves as he grinned, patting the boy's back " Thank you for your assistance. There's more tricks to come but you should go and sit down, relax and enjoy the show " he gestured as he gently 'shoo'ed the boy back to the seats. 

Throughout the show, the man would show a good amount of tricks varying from simple illusions to tricks that makes you wonder if he knows about the laws of physics- did he just create another bird cage from the one in his left hand?! Damn this guy's good. 

01:00 the show has been going for a while and he never ceased to amuse the audience in the slightest, he always did something to entice, intrigue and amaze. You honestly wish it'd never stop. 

" Now, for my last and final trick I need YOU to come up on the stage " he called out, pointing to the first row, causing you to look around for the person he's pointing at. . . But they're not showing up? " Well? You with the bewildered expression. " OH HE MEANT YOU. 

" Come now, it won't take long " he explained as he jumped down from the stage, reaching out with his hand, getting a grip onto yours and more or less drag you to the stage. You're confused and probably nervous about it as well, a darker color tinting your cheeks. 

He turned you somewhat to have you face the audience, oh god that IS a lot of people " Now usually I have people remove their shirts for this " WHAT?! What he just say?! You have to STRIP?! Infront of everyone?! " But of course since you're new, you needn't do such. " oh thank heavens it's just optional. 

" Be a dear and focus on the audience at all times " he requested, voice as soft as ever. But you just nod as you keep watch. You hear shuffling so he's probably retrieving something. . . You feel a mild prickling sensation by your shoulder blades, so you glance over your shoulder but you're immediately turned back to the audience " Tsk tsk tsk! I told you to watch the audience, did I not? " he seemed to be scolding but it's in a joking manner so you don't take it personally or to offense. 

" Now, I will make you an angel, show people just how amazing you are. " he stated as you try to glance over again but he just smirks and gently turns your head back to the audience again " You look over one more time and I might have to kiss your face " he grinned and you decide to listen now. 

" On the count of three, people will see your true form " he added as you nod. " One..." You feel a pair of hands rest on your shoulders, sliding down to the shoulder blades. " Two..." A near scratching grip is placed onto the area the hands are at, doesn't really hurt, mild discomfort, sure but no pain. " Three! " you feel the hands move away at a quick pace, and before long you see the audience gasp from what could be surprise? " You can look now, dear " Pendragon spoke as you turned your head, only to be amazed with what you saw. A pair of large, white wings have extended from your back! 

" Sadly, you must keep this form hidden from now on, the freak shows might take on you if they knew. " he sighed as he tapped the tip of the wings, seeing them slowly wither away. Aww...

" Show is over, people! Thank you for giving me the honor of your presence~ " he bowed, noticing the backstage pass in your left pocket. " I see you got that, come with me " he gestured as he went behind the stage curtains, you following right after. 

You introduce yourself but you're cut off by a hand motion " Oh no need, lovely, I know who you are, but do you know who I am? " he asked and you shake your head, you only know he's Pendragon, a famous magician. " The name is Lovick Pendragon, but shh, I didn't tell you anything! " he put a finger to your lips as he shushed you. 

The rest of the night is a blur to you but you certainly won't forget the magician in the future, might wanna see his shows at all times now. It was fun! You had a great time but now, you're REALLY tired so you head off to bed to sleep now. 

You'll make sure to get the next tickets for any upcoming shows.


End file.
